


Heatstroke

by OShibutts



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Biting, Broken air conditioning means hot sex, Cock Slut, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Ginpachi is my rare pair, Hitman!Kenpachi, Hot Sex, Ice Play, Intel!Gin, Kenpachi wears his hair down in my mind always, Kitsune, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mafia AU, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Queen Gin, Syndicate Au, kitsune!Gin, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OShibutts/pseuds/OShibutts
Summary: Gin was hot. Then again it was nearly 90 degrees outside and their penthouse was stifling since the building wide air conditioning was out. The silver haired minx was stretched out long and lean in front of a box fan, melting ice on his chest and stomach. He wasn’t overly fond of summer, preferring spring and fall over most seasons, and this particular summer was just shit.
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin/Zaraki Kenpachi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Heatstroke

**Author's Note:**

> I could not find anything of this pairing and I was the change I wanted to see in the world lol! The setting is an AU I have with a friend in which Aizen is a syndicate leader and Ginpachi are his henchmen. I just really really needed the sex between them, I'm going to horny jail.

_Hot_.

Gin was _hot_. Then again it was nearly 90 degrees outside and their penthouse was stifling since the building wide air conditioning was out. The silver haired minx was stretched out long and lean in front of a box fan, melting ice on his chest and stomach. He wasn’t overly fond of summer, preferring spring and fall over most seasons, and this particular summer was just _shit_.

  
  


The melting cube between his long fingers slid over one of his own nipples, a hum of approval passing his thin lips. It felt good, stung a bit even and his mind drifted toward the memory of sharp teeth tugging the flesh. He was hot, but the idea of being even hotter under the attention of his mate was starting a different burn. Gin’s eyes opened partially, head turning to face the fan as his hair stuck to his forehead in clumps. Kenpachi was out, gods knew where, and he was beginning to feel a little frustrated by that fact. Curse that damnable Alpha and his constant need to _“do his job”_. The vulpine drug the ice over his other nipple, hissing in satisfaction as the bud of flesh hardened. It was good, at least until the ice melted and left rivulets down his pale skin and his frustration huffed past his lips. He rolled onto his side, leaning toward the bowl of ice in front of the fan to pluck up another piece. His lithe form laid back again as he drug the ice in a slow line down his middle, pausing to circle around his own navel.

“Mm..” The vibration of the air around him was deafening, his hum lost to the machine as he rolled his hips. It was a good thing he’d stripped himself bare before laying down, the v of his hips catching a trail of water from his stomach — disappearing in the thatch of his pubic hair. Gin drug the cube down further as he traced the shape of his hip bones and down and down. An audible hiss passed his lips as the cool wetness ran over his chubbing member. His eyes slipped closed as he let his fingers with the cube wrap around his slowly hardening cock — stroking. It felt good, not as good as his mate’s hand, but the sensation sent electricity zipping through his nerves. He slowly rocked his hips, imagining that it was Ken —his Kenny— working him, teasing him. That never failed to get him hard fast and Gin was groaning softly as water seeped through his fingers and over hot flesh. It was melting faster than he wanted from the combined heat of hand and shaft, the frustration bubbling as a growl as the last bit of ice liquefied. If he was going to get anywhere near an orgasm, he was going to need to be creative.

  
  


—————

  
  


It was fucking grueling doing footwork on a day like this, but damn if wouldn’t do his job. Plus, extortion waits for no man and he had to collect what Aizen had sent him for. After stopping off at the Alpha’s penthouse, Kenpachi was finally on his way home. He had all the windows down in the car, cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth as he pulled into the apartment parking lot. There wasn’t anywhere to put the damn car that wasn’t in the blistering sun so he opted to just leave the windows down. 

To be quite honest no one would attempt to steal the vehicle or anything in it, not unless they wanted to be ripped apart by the six foot seven and a half inch brick wall of muscle. Everyone in the building knew him, knew not to mess with him, and knew that Kenpachi was the kind of person that would make you disappear. The Alpha stubbed out his cigarette on the brick of the side of the building before keying in the code to enter. The high rise was absolutely baking and some residents had their doors open with fans, seeking relief from the miserable summer weather. He made a mental note to call the super and chew the lazy bastard out for the slow resolution. His entire body was already sweaty and gross feeling, black hair plastered to the back of his neck and shoulders as salt stung his eye.

“Motherfucker wants us to suffocate in here..” he muttered, stabbing his finger against the up button on the elevator. It was about forty five seconds before the metal cube dinged and opened, welcoming him into his steel oven embrace. Kenpachi stepped in, ducking his head and pressing the glowing seven before the door slid shut. He wanted nothing more than to take a cold shower, drink a beer, and possibly fuck his husband into the wall. Of course that’d just make them both hot but the Alpha was definitely feeling pent up. Once the doors slid open on his floor and he was mercifully freed of the cramped space, Kenpachi made his way to his apartment door. He turned his key in the lock and stepped inside, finding himself hit with _A Smell_.

Green eyes went dark, nostrils flaring as his mouth watered — Gin was in need. He kicked off his steel toed boots, threw his keys into the bowl, and stalked into the dwelling. That scent of sex and sugar sweet sweat was unmistakable, the silver fox was waiting for him. Calling to him. As his massive bulk came around the corner into the living room, the Alpha was greeted by a feast for the eyes.    
  
  
His mate was sprawled out on the couch, naked as the day is long and glistening with wet. He’d worked up a sweat from both the heat and his efforts, a hand pumping his hard cock and the other trying to hold a vibrating dildo inside himself. He was whining and whimpering, frustrated as he couldn’t hit the spot he needed to come and he was just relentlessly edging himself. Gin was a masochist for that sort of shit and it got Kenpachi riled up like nothing else. He watched with unabashed hunger, leaning against the wall before he began to circle the couch. The smaller man was such a delight to watch when he was like this and for a brief moment the Alpha couldn’t remember why he was mad at the super. Instead he was transfixed on those long, thin fingers pumping furiously up the red flushed shaft of his mate’s cock. It wept pre-cum and slicked him up even more, Gin’s head throwing back into the cushions as he made a frustrated sound.

“Mm, need some help, baby?” Kenpachi’s voice was thick with lust, coating him in a shroud of wanton molasses as cyan eyes opened to look up at him. Gin smirked through parted lips as the hand on the dildo let go and he spread his legs wider, “Nngh.. Kenny, s’not as good as you. _Need_ your fat cock, _want it_. _Fuck me_.” His body strained, muscles flexing beneath pale skin with a delicate flush as Gin rocked his hips to entice his husband. He knew how much dirty talk affected him, knew that it went straight to the Alpha’s dick, and he wanted to be railed until he couldn’t see straight. Impatiently, Gin sat up and let go of his own cock to lean over the back of the couch to grab Kenpachi by the shirt front. There was a deep rumbling as their lips crashed together hard, tongues and teeth scraping as a large hand fisted in silken silver strands. An all too familiar jingle sounded in Gin’s ear — the bell bracelet his husband wore that matched his own choker. A sign of devotion and commitment. He whined into the space between their lips, twisting the black haired Alpha’s shirt in his fist and trying to pull him over the couch. Kenpachi made a ‘mm mm’ sound to tell him no, pulling Gin back by the hair which earned him a satisfied hiss of pleasure.

  
  


“Ah ah, babe. You want my cock, ya gotta listen. Get yer ass over the arm, and _spread_.” He ordered this, releasing his husband who took a moment to stroke himself languidly with the absolute worst smirk, “ _Make me_.” Oh he really hated that shit, hated when Gin would be coquettish and tease like he didn’t know that Kenpachi knew he was doing it purposefully. Mating a fox, a kitsune for that matter, meant that he didn’t often respect wolf hierarchy. Which was both a turn on for the Alpha and infuriating — which is why the sex was so fucking good. A large hand wrapped loosely around Gin’s throat, teeth bared in warning as Kenpachi’s free hand started working his belt loose.

“Don’t test me, Gin.”

  
  


Again a smirk spread across those thin lips as cyan eyes glowed softly, the fox running his tongue over his lips in a salacious way, “Mm, c’mon, _Alpha_. Put me in my fucking place.” And just like that, Kenpachi snapped, what small tether he had was obliterated as he drug Gin in by the neck for a kiss. He devoured the smaller man’s mouth, snarling and growling as his belt was yanked loose. Gin chuckled against his lips, gasping as the pressure of his mate’s fingers dug into his jugular and made his vision tunnel. It was rough and dangerous, he loved that sharp edge of euphoria that teetered just beneath the waves of lust. When Kenpachi released his throat and drew back, the silver haired man was dizzy — swaying and panting. It was a matter of seconds as the massive Alpha climbed over the back of the couch to cage in his smaller mate, black hair wild around his chiseled features and hard gaze. Gin came to his senses long enough to fist both hands in that unruly mane and kiss the breath out of Kenpachi. Kissed him until he could taste the blood from both of their bitten lips, tongues writhing and squirming as saliva coated the fox’s chin. He was wild with need, his body demanding that the fire within be hotter than the un-air conditioned building around them.

The Alpha tore his mouth away from the smarmy one that so often cut with sarcasm, lips and teeth falling to the pale column of Gin’s neck as he bit hard. A hiss and curse shot up into the air, the coppery scent of blood exploding in the wolf’s senses as he marked his mate. Gin came with several more shrill curses, bucking frantically under his husband as cum shot far up onto his chest and under Kenpachi’s chin. He relished in the sound and taste, pulling his teeth from the wound he’d made to lap up the blood. The smaller man lay under him quivering, cock shooting out a few more pathetic spurts as he was milked dry of his own hand. He was a filthy mess, the Alpha smirking as he leaned down to lick up a thick white ribbon off the span of Gin’s chest. The fox purred, arching against his tongue as a rivulet of crimson slid over his clavicle to mix with his own semen. Kenpachi hungrily made a larger mess of the canvas of flesh, swirling his tongue in the viscous liquids before feasting on them. When satisfied, the beast of a man kissed his grinning mate as he grabbed his hip. He was nowhere near done, in fact, he had plans for now and later. The black haired Alpha sat back on his haunch, the other foot on the floor as he knead the hipbone under his large hand, “ _Fuckin’ tease_.” Gin chuckled breathlessly, fingers running up and down his sticky torso as he wiggled his hips again. The crystal finish purple dildo was still buried deep inside him and if he’d had the gumption to better prepare — he would have had Kenpachi fuck in alongside it. But he’d been impatient and wanted something to fill him until he could get his hands on the real deal. And now he had it.   
  
Cyan slits watched as Kenpachi shucked off his shirt, unzipping the dark wash jeans he wore to just let his dick out. He was rock hard, the head slick with pre-cum and throbbing, “This what ya want, eh?” Oh yes, very much it was what he wanted, and Gin opened his mouth to let his tongue out. Kenpachi snorted loudly, grabbing the end of the toy inside his mate and pulling it out. It was unceremoniously thrown aside and Gin complained loudly, only for the Alpha to plunge four fingers into his twitching hole. “F-fuck! Hnn, Kenny~” Gin was an absolute slut for the rough handling, grinding down on those fingers as the lube he’d used earlier squelched around them. One hand grasped desperately at the couch while the other dove down to feel Kenpachi’s fingers fucking him. He loved it, god he loved it, they were so much bigger and longer than his own — the man had wonderful hands. “What makes ya think ya deserve my cock, hn?” The hulking alpha snarled, pushing in hard and deep as Gin shouted out, “ _Answer me_.” The silver haired minx arched under him, panting hard as he let out what should have been words, but weren’t. Kenpachi kept torturing him with his fingers, scissoring and plunging deep as Gin started getting desperate for more. His sharp nails dug into the couch, his other hand having strayed from where their bodies connected to pull his thigh up. His cock laid hard and flushed deep reddish purple against his taut stomach, the fox choking out, “Ken-Ken-Ken—fuck. Fuck ME.”

  
  


“I can do this all day, bitch. Answer m’question.” He growled, ramming his fingers up into his mate’s prostate. The sound that punched out of him was all the air leaving his lungs, cyan eyes wide and a silent scream on his parted lips as he came again. Cum didn’t make it terribly far up his torso this time, instead dribbling pitifully from the slick head onto his quiver stomach. Kenpachi kept ramming his fingers in hard and deep, letting just the barest part of his thumb breach the stretched ring of muscle. Gin was near sobbing in ecstasy and over-sensitivity, writhing on the sweat soaked cushions under his Alpha. It was hard for him to focus, to create human speech when his ass was being obliterated by his adoring husband.

  
  


Twisting his upper body, legs still spread, Gin propped up on his elbow as he other arm draped off the couch to reach toward Kenpachi’s belt. A narrowed green eye followed those shaky fingers toward the line of black leather, a hum bubbling up from his throat. He knew. He knew exactly what Gin wanted, but he wasn’t going to get it until he answered the goddamn question.

  
  


When he gave up on trying to grab the belt, Gin rolled back to rest on his back as the fan had cooled the wet under him. It was a welcome chill, shocking his nerves a bit to make him focus on the task at hand. Kenpachi had slowed only minutely with his abuse to the fox’s prostate, glowering down at him expectantly. If anything he was more impatient for his mate to answer because his very obviously hard cock was near painful — he needed to come. That smug, sarcastic grin dared to creep back onto Gin’s lips despite the treatment and he answered, “B-Because I’m—hnng fuck! I’m a good— Jesus, Ken!!! Fuck! Cause I’m a cock slut!” Ah yeah, there it was. The Alpha smirked, curling his body forward and over Gin’s to run his tongue up the side of his neck and face, “An’ whose cock slut are ya?” It was damn near too much as the fox was curled, Kenpachi’s fingers so deep, almost his whole hand inside, “Y-Your’s babe. Hnn!! M’your s-slut! Your— God!! Kenny!!”   
  
Another deep and sadistic chuckle was ushered from the wolf then, the beast having let his thumb slip inside more. The stretch burned and Gin was breathless, starving for more than just fingers, “Please!!” And while true, he could torture his mate like this all day, Kenpachi wanted this little game of dominance to wrap up — his balls were near blue. Without much preamble he removed his fingers from Gin’s stretched hole, watching it gape and try to clench around nothing. He was sorely tempted to eat him out, lick out all that lube and taste the sweetness of his husband, but he’d do that later. Much later after he’d loaded him up with so much cum that it ran down his legs freely. He took his time standing up and pulling his jeans off the rest of the way, the hand he’d fingered his mate with now rubbing slickness on his cock. No point in getting more lube when they could just reuse what was inside Gin already. At the moment, said fox was laying back on the cushions gathering his senses. The sudden absence of thick fingers in his ass left him gaping in both expression and otherwise, blinking down his body. It took another few seconds for everything to click into place and Gin was shakily extricating himself from the couch. He leaned down with a groan to retrieve the Alpha’s belt, padding up to him with a sway of narrow hips, “My, what a _big dick_ you have.”   
  
  
Kenpachi chuckled and gave a pleased rumble as thin fingers traced around the head, ocean colored eyes looking up at him from under black lashes. He plucked the belt from Gin’s hand, jerking his head in a nod that was understood. The shorter of the pair held his wrists out, licking his lips as the leather was looped and secured around them. Now things would get really fun and Gin knew that he wouldn’t have to tell his mate not to hold back. He wiggled in place as the arousal coiled in his stomach like snakes made of molten rebar, looking up at his captor with a familiar jingle. Kenpachi gave him a hungry, lopsided smirk as he looked at the thin black circle around the fox’s neck — a small gold bell flecked with blood. A possessive snarl passed through fangs and lips, Kenpachi leaning down to devour his mate in a kiss before shoving him toward the couch.

Gin made no fuss, assuming the position he’d been instructed to earlier. He stretched his body out over the arm of the couch, standing with his legs spread and ass up for the taking. The Alpha wasn’t wholly satisfied with the display, moving his hips further up the sculpted fabric until the shorter man’s toes barely touched the floor. Rough hands squeezed the globes of his ass, the Alpha teasingly rubbing his cock between them with a bitten off grunt. Gin purred, trying to rub back against him but not quite having the proper leverage in this position. “Mm, ya love my cock so much, don’tcha?” It was more of a rhetorical question, Kenpachi sparing him no time to answer as he drew back and slammed into Gin. Once more all the air was forced out his lungs as he slid forward and his toes lifted from the floor. The silver haired minx let out a long keen as his head dropped, bound wrists and forearms cradling his head, “F-f—fuck..” Even with the stretching and the dildo, Gin was still tight and Kenpachi was quick to start ruthlessly fucking him. That tight heat, the slide, the sounds — fucking god, Gin would be his death. The silver haired man rocked helplessly under him, his voice breaking over the force of the thrusts as his cyan eyes fell shut. His body was still over sensitive to the point of his spot being sore, but he didn’t care. He only cared about the sweet pleasure pain that burned his nerves and had him gasping for air — he was impaled on the Alpha’s cock and that’s all that mattered. Kenpachi gave him what he wanted, what they both wanted, fucking him fast and deep — thighs banging against the arm of the couch. The entire penthouse was filled with the deafening sounds of Gin crying out and screaming for more, skin slapping and the Alpha cursing and praising his little slut. The sound of their fornication was truly a disturbance of the peace, and most residents knew to just.. let it go. The police were called only once and the responsible party for their summons moved out by that weekend. 

Of course, said move was _highly encouraged_ by Kenpachi after he paid them a nice visit.

“S’good, K-K-kenny.. So good..” Gin panted as he looked over his shoulder, watching the flex of muscles under tanned skin working. The Alpha was shredded for the gods and not an ounce of the strength was wasted, especially not right now. He felt like he was broiling, baking in the heat of carnal sin as he felt the beginnings of his mate’s knot swelling. Hungrily he tried to fuck back onto that large length, desperate to feel his mate tied and deep inside. Sometimes it was too much and he swore he could feel him in his stomach, but Gin would not have it any other way. The fox whined and reduced himself to begging, chanting encouragement of “harder, faster, more, more” to Kenpachi. As pent up as the black haired beast was, it wasn’t impossible, slamming into him enough to hurt his own hips. He was chasing the white rabbit, looking down at his lovely mess of a husband — covered in sweat and looking ruined. He was all the whore he played himself to be and Kenpachi greedily drank down the sight. The rim of his entrance was swollen and reddish, stretched wide and eagerly taking in every inch of his cock — even the growing bulge of his knot.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it out much longer, snarling loudly as he grabbed tight to Gin’s hips and leaned over him. There was something so animalistic about the way he fucked, pounding into him like a wild dog as sweat dripped onto the pale skin below him. Gin arched and was babbling in sobs, bound hands scrambling across the cushions as he tried his damnedest to angle his hips up. Kenpachi was going to fuck him through the couch and into the floor, hammering into him with a loud yell and snarl — pulling harshly as they locked together. He couldn’t — wouldn’t stop— driving into Gin’s pliant body as he came hard and filled him. His knot had swollen full and fast and the silver haired man shrieked as it pressed up into his aching prostate and he came again. The world shattered into geometric shapes and black spots, the fox’s head collapsing to his arms as sobs of pleasure shook him violently. He said the Alpha’s name again and again, whining about how full and good he felt. How big he was and then some. Kenpachi was mostly silent above him, fighting to catch his breath as he finally stilled — orgasm done for the time being and knot too deep to move. All that rang out in the penthouse now was the hum of the fan, hot breath, and the mumbling of a very sated Gin. Kenpachi smirked at the sight under him, leaning to lick a pale shoulder and the side of his mate’s neck - biting softly. He loved marking up all that delicious skin, clear manifestations of his affection and “ownership” of his chosen. 

Gin sighed as he felt the belt loosen around his wrists and be tossed aside, the black haired beast’s frame pressing hard against him as he leaned forward. The smaller man moaned low, feeling as if his Kenny’s dick was tickling the back of his throat — cum pushed deeper still. “Ya keep teasin’ me like this, yer gonna get knocked up.” Thin lips curled into a devious smirk, Gin’s tongue running over his dry lips as he flexed his now free hands. The idea of carrying kits wasn’t a deal breaker, in fact, pregnant sex with Kenpachi would probably be mind blowing. He keened softly as he wiggled his hips and made his mate groan in response, “Mmm, not complaining.” A rumbling chuckle passed from the Alpha’s lips, head lowering to nuzzle just behind Gin’s ear. While he was the biggest, roughest man Gin knew— he also knew that Kenpachi was capable of being painfully gentle. Like in these post-coital moments he was protective and loving, coating Gin’s shoulders and neck with kisses and nuzzles. It was damned near disgusting, the fox purring under his care as he felt a slight swell in his stomach from cock and cum. It was too much and just right, that feeling like he’d eaten too much but was happily full— stuffed. Kenpachi continued to kiss along his neck and shoulders for some time, finally deciding he’d move them both.

His knot was still engorged and in their quiet he’d had another orgasm from Gin’s clenching. The Alpha threaded his arm around his mate’s waist, the other pressing into the sofa. A loud keening broke the silence as Kenpachi lifted Gin from their shared uncomfortable position. He knew the vulpine hated to be jostled and moved, but his goddamn legs were falling asleep and he had the beginnings of a Charlie Horse. However, the black haired Alpha didn’t move them far— the larger man laying on his back carefully on the damp cushions. Gin gave a long suffering whine as he readjusted, the slight swell of his stomach made plainly visible from this position.

  
  


_ It was fucking hot. _

  
  


“ _Mm, Kenny_ ,” Silver hair in disarray and blue eyes shut with a contented purr. Before the day was done they’d be doing more sweaty, sticky fucking around the penthouse. But for now, Gin was satisfied and smirking... save for one thing.

  
  


“.... _I’m feelin’ hot hot hot~_ ”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Love you too, Kenny~” 

  
  


Gin snickered, not minding one bit that he might end up having heatstroke from fucking. But it was well worth it just to say that one thing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, congrats! :D
> 
> twt: @gochugarou


End file.
